


Sam Tells a Little Lie

by superherogrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, Temporary Amnesia, dean is totally a cuddler after sex pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: Takes place during 12x11 Regarding Dean, and after 12x12 Stuck in the Middle (With You)Sam decides to have a little fun with Dean's memory loss. Instead of telling him Cas is his best friend, he tells him they're actually boyfriends. :)





	1. Sam Tells a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was an unfinished fic of mine, so imagine how surprised I was to open it today and see that I had actually finished it! It's a little late, but I still think its a cute fic. :)
> 
> First two chapters are Sam's POV

 

Dean was really starting to get on his nerves. He had already forgotten once that witches existed and that they were hunting one. To be fair Dean was taking everything better than the average civilian. 

“Werewolves are real too?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome!” Sam glanced behind him to see Dean’s face lit up with glee. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia. It was like they were in there twenties again, before the apocalypse…the first one, and Dean would get such enjoyment out of what they do. For a moment he wished he could stay like this. “So, I know you’re my brother, what about our other family?”

“That…uh…that gets a little complicated.”

“What? Why?”

“Well…” Maybe just stay to the basics for now. “Our dad, John, is dead.”

“Oh.”

“But our mom is alive,” Now anyway, “her name’s Mary.”

“Does she hunt monsters too?” Sam had to spare him a glance again. The set of his shoulders, his relaxed facial features, he was so unburdened by everything. Possibly less than Sam had ever had the chance to see.

“Yeah, she does actually, she’s good at it too.”

“Taught us everything she knows, huh?” His face alight with the idea of Mary raising them. No reason to burst that bubble.

“Something like that.” Dean nodded proudly, Sam was surprised at how easily he not only believed, but continued to follow a man he was slowly starting to forget. Maybe there was something instinctual in there that made Dean know Sam wouldn’t harm him. Maybe it was just because Sam was the only one around. “There’s Cas too.”

“Cas?”

“Castiel, but we call him Cas, he’s an angel.” He heard Dean's footsteps stop, he turned gun poised in his hands look around them for any sign of a threat. Dean’s eyes were as big as saucers. “What is it?”

“Angels are real?” Oh right, maybe he should have started with that.

“Yeah, and Cas is…our…angel.” He finished lamely.

“Like a guardian angel?” Again that trusting innocent face turned to Sam and he got the most devious idea. Dean would believe whatever Sam told him.

“No he’s more like a friend, just with special powers…” Should he? Dean would kill him when he got his memories back, “He’s been like family the last few years,” it’s not like it would hurt anything, “…actually…” and he made his decision, “he’s your boyfriend.” Dean’s mildly shocked face met his and Sam knew this would be worth it. After watching these two pine for each other like idiots the last few years, he deserved this.

“Really?” Sam couldn’t speak so he nodded tightly. “Wow, I’m…angels can date?” Really that was his first question?

“Yeah they can pretty much do anything human’s can.” Dean was silent for a few long minutes and staring into space without seeing. Sam was starting to fear that he broke his poor brother’s brain.

“Is he…are we happy?” This was definitely not the route he thought this conversation would go.

“Yeah, I mean you fight sometimes, but you always forgive each other, you’ve been together for years now.” Then Dean smiled again, a small dreamy thing that had Sam mentally smacking his forehead. _Dammit Dean, just ask Cas out!_ It obviously made him happy and all this without remembering who Can even was. “Yeah, he’s…” In for a penny in for a pound Sam thought, “he’s actually pretty handsome.” Dean’s smile turned uncomfortably devious at that.

“Oh yeah?” Sam nodded before fumbling for his phone and thumbed it open to find a pic of Cas. “Wow.” Dean stared intently at the phone. _Dean, why are you two not a thing yet?_ He wanted to scream. “Look at those eyes. He doesn’t have wings?”

“He does, it’s just that humans can’t see them unless he wants them to.” Dean nodded, holding Sam’s phone and still staring at the picture. 

“Sounds like everything’s great!” Dean exclaimed happily.

“You think so?” Sam tried to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Yeah! My brother and I are heroes, our mom is apparently a stone cold badass, and I’m dating a literal angel! Don’t really see a down side there!” Sam rolled his eyes. As nice as it would be to keep Dean in his little rose-colored world, he needed his real brother back. Time to find that witch.

 

Dean forgot again, but the next time he had to tell Dean his life’s story, Sam stuck to the truth. It pained him to see the worry and hurt on his face this time, and he wished he could give Dean the joy of the fake life he had painted for him in the woods.

When Dean’s memories returned to him he didn’t remember what had happened during the curse. So Sam didn’t have to face Dean’s anger at being led to believe he and Cas were dating, but it sat uncomfortably in the back of Sam’s mind. He could only remember how ok Dean was with the fantasy. Not just ok, he had been happy to be in a relationship with the angel. He knew it would go over about as well as keying the Impala, but Sam knew that he and Dean needed to have a talk, a real talk, about this. If it was something that would make two of the three most important people in the world to him happy, it would be worth it to try.


	2. Sam Tells the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk about Cas. It does not go well.
> 
> Takes place right after 12x12

Sam was maybe putting off having the difficult conversation. It was going to be like pulling teeth getting Dean to admit these big emotions. Then Cas almost died. Sam wasn’t surprised to see his brother go immediately to the angel’s side. He was surprised by how well Dean was holding it together; maybe he was too deep in denial about the situation. 

Then there was Cas’ confession. If Sam were still wondering if the feeling between Dean and Cas were in any way one-sided, that killed it. _I love you, I love all of you_. There was no doubt in his mind that the, I love you, was meant for Dean alone, and the second was just an amendment made out of fear maybe. Or maybe Cas didn’t want Sam and Mary to feel as though he didn’t also care about them in his final moments. A sentiment Sam never doubted. But his emotionally stunted, Neanderthal of a brother, completely glossed over the confession. How were they even related? Even their mom had looked at Dean when the L-word left Cas’ mouth. Sam knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. Dean was going to pull his head out his ass whether he liked it or not. 

He found Dean in his room later. He was sitting up legs over the side of his bed, elbows propped on his thighs, hands holding up his head. Yes he definitely needed this.

“Hey.” He said softly as he closed the door. He knew Cas would be able to hear them if he wanted to, but better to have the illusion of privacy than not. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean lifted his head with a heavy sigh. He looked so much older then. So much older than he deserved to. It was the kind of look that made Sam feel like Dean’s kid brother again, but he needed to hold his ground here or they’d never get through this. They might not anyway.

“I thought you might be with Cas.”

“I was, but…he’s fine, says he feels normal. Whatever normal is for him.” Dean huffs out a laugh eyes cast on the floor. Sam decided to sit on the bed next to him. 

“Yeah, physically he’s fine, but we almost lost him…you almost lost him.” Sam knew he was hedging. 

“Well what do you want me to do? Sit together holding hands and watching rom-coms?” Typical overcompensating, Sam took a deep breath because he wasn’t here to get into it with Dean. “And what do you mean ‘I’ almost lost him?”

“I think you know what I mean Dean.” Sam kept his tone as even as possible but it didn't help. Dean stood and crossed his arms defensively, while he stayed seated and tried to stay non-confrontational. 

“I don’t know that I do Sam. You came in here with something to say, so why don’t you say it?”

“Ok Dean, Cas said he loves you.” Dean rolled his eyes over-dramatically.

“He said he loves all of us, we’re family!”

“And I think you feel the same.” Sam continued on as if Dean hadn’t interrupted. Dean was silent for a moment, just huffing in aggravation. “Tell me I’m wrong.” Dean let his arms fall out at his sides looking a Sam like he was being ridiculous. He ran a hand over his face and it seemed to harden his resolve.

“This is…this is stupid Sam.” Sam hoped it was a good sign that he wasn't out right denying it. “Is this about when I lost my memory?” That threw Sam. It must have shown on his face since Dean looked less and less wrong-footed with each passing second.

“What?”

“What you told me when you were trying to get me to remember stuff.” Now he was starting to look vaguely angry.

“I thought you couldn’t remember any of that!”

“I said that for Rowena’s benefit.”

“What, why?”

“She…she told me something kind of personal because she’d knew I’d forget, I just…I wanted her to know her secret's safe.”

“What kind of secret?”

“Nothing dangerous, I’m not an idiot Sam. Anyway that’s not the point! You lied to me!”

“Yes, I lied to you.” Sam tried to reclaim composure while confronted by Dean’s dumb smug face. _Asshole, I’m trying to help you!_ “And yeah maybe I did it for my own entertainment at first, but I kept it up because it seemed to make you so happy!” Dean scoffed.

“It was a lie! Anyway I was cursed it doesn’t count!” Sam could feel himself getting irritated, but he couldn’t get frustrated with Dean or this would just devolve into nothing.

“Fine. Can tells you he loves you, you like the idea of the two of you together, and…ah…apparently you think his big blue eyes are just dreamy.” Sam called it a win when his brother’s jaw clenched at that, “But that’s all…whatever, you’ll ignore it completely. Just tell me this; what would be so bad about it?” Dean paced and sputtered for a few moments before shutting down; arms crossed, brother knows best look firmly in place, and Sam knew it was all over. He just wasn’t going to get this idiot to admit to anything.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do here Sam, but just leave it.”

“I just want to see you happy Dean. Cas isn’t some civilian you have to worry about and protect. There’s not the usual danger there.”

“He almost died Sammy,” Dean deadpanned, “yeah absolutely no danger there.”

“Yeah, he almost died without hearing how you feel…”

“Ok that’s enough! Good night Sam.” He huffed in frustration. He knew he was right, but he left without saying a word. He tried, and whatever happened or rather didn’t happen now was all Dean’s fault.


	3. Dean Tells the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change to Dean's POV for this one since Sam's not here, then we get some sexy times ;)

_I love you_

Who the fuck did Sam think he was? Cas said he loved all of them. Why was he trying to make a bigger deal out of this than was necessary?

_I love you_

What a drama queen

_I love you_

Of course Dean was upset when his best friend was dying. What psychopath wouldn’t be? That didn’t mean there was anymore to it.

_I love you_

Anyway Cas _does_ know how Dean feels about him. Cas is family, he’s said as much before. He said it tonight.

_I love you_

Dean tossed the covers off realizing he was never going to get to sleep. Stupid Sam getting him all worked up over nothing. He stalked into the kitchen hoping a midnight snack might help. When he flicked on the lights he came face to face with Cas sitting at the kitchen table.

“Cas why are you sitting in the dark? Shouldn’t you be resting or something?” 

Cas looked about him for a second then said, “I’m sitting down.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I meant taking it easy. Resting in your room maybe.”

“I’m fine Dean, I don’t require recuperation or sleep. You on the other hand…” He looked pointedly at him before Dean turned his back to rummage through the cupboard. He tried to remember when Cas stopped being so placid faced and became so expressive…and judge-y. Like he was one to talk about not taking care of himself.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Yes I can see that.”

“Just got a lot on my mind.”

“Yes it has been quite an ordeal lately.” Cas slouched back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Dean had the urge to walk over and give Cas’ shoulder a squeeze or something to get closer to him…

_I love you_

…which is hardly a strange thing for friends to do. He sat across from him without doing anything like that.

“Actually it’s more Sam just getting into my head.” Dean tries to fold his hands casually on the table in front of him, his grip too tight to be natural.

“About what?” Cas’ brow creases in concern and he pitches forward a little, still slouched as if tired. Weary, Dean’s mind supplied.

 _I love yo_...Nope.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Dean, the fate of the world often hinges on how well you and your brother are getting along. If you could…indulge me.” Dean scowled at him, but couldn’t really disagree.

“Fine, it’s stupid though.” Dean swallowed then he put his best self-deprecating smile on. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to say this out loud. “Sam thinks you love me.” He scoffed. It was ridiculous. Cas was going to laugh, well maybe not laugh. Probably just give that cute little head tilt when he doesn’t quite understand. _Wait…cute?_

“I do, Dean.” Cas wasn’t laughing, or tilting his head. Instead he was staring at Dean like he did when he had to tell him something serious. No, not serious, important. He didn’t really know how to respond, every argument he had come up with in his head when he was staring at Sam vanished when leveled with Cas’ sincere blue eyes.

_I love you_

“I told you because…”

“Because you thought you were dying.”

“I was dying.”

“Yeah.” Dean’s voice broke. _What was this? What was he doing?_ “Sam thinks you said it because you’re in love with me.” Cas looked away then, that fidget of his when he knows he’s been caught lying. “I mean, you know there’s a difference right?”

“Yes, that is a shortcoming of the English language, it does not account for the different forms of love that humans feel.”

“’That humans feel’? You’re the one that said ‘I love you’ Cas and it’s been rattling around in my head ever since! Just tell me. Please.” Dean wondered when he started to sound so desperate when he started to feel like there was a balloon in his chest ready to pop. “Do you feel the same way about me that you do Sam? Or mom?” Cas was still looking away from Dean, hands fiddling with the edge of his coat and Dean was holding his breath.

“No.” Dean’s breath left him in a quick woosh. The room, the whole bunker, was still in a way Dean had never felt, but all he could focus on was the hands toying with that coat.

“You love me.” Dean said it so quietly that he couldn’t be sure he had said anything at all except for how those hands stopped and Cas seemed to deflate.

“I have realized that your…preferences don’t include,” He gestured toward himself, “but it is just a vessel.” Cas paused and Dean was trying so hard to find the right words, but they were all stuck in his throat. “Though even without it I have always been referred to as he. Castiel is a male name, though I suppose you wouldn’t know that.” Cas was rambling and Dean couldn’t get his brain to quiet. 

“Cas, stop. Just stop for a second, ok?”

“Of course.” Cas nodded still not looking Dean in the eye. He looked defeated. 

“Hey, look at me.” Cas begrudgingly brought his gaze to meet Dean’s. “It’s ok Cas. I…I wouldn’t want you to change, I mean you’re,” Dean gestured to try to encompass everything about the angel sitting in front of him. “…you’re Cas.” He smiled and then there was hope in those piercing eyes and it made Dean smile too.

“I know it’s not my true form but I have grown attached to it.” Then Cas looks away again nodding to himself as if he just decided something. “It’s ok if you only think of me as a brother. It’s humbling when I think of how you care for Sam.” 

Dean frowned and said, “No,” almost before he could finish his sentence. “I don’t. I don’t think of you the same way as I do Sam.” Cas’ face fell.

“But you said…”

“ _Iloveyoutoo._ ” Dean whispered, but it seemed to ring in the room as if he had shouted it.

Cas stopped short and both men regarded the other in surprise. Dean was glad for the table between them. It gave him something to hold onto. He also hated that there was anything between them. Cas was staring at him as if he had never seen him before. 

“What do we do now?”

“I don’t know, but the traditional thing is a kiss I think.” A kiss. Cas wanted a kiss. He could do that. He stood and walked around the table quickly pulling Cas to his feet by his lapels intending to crush his lips against the angel’s. He stopped just short of that and gently brushed his lips against Cas’, so feather light it could hardly be called a kiss. He took that moment just to enjoy the feeling of Cas so close, of their shared space and breath. It was Cas that growled, fucking growled, and took hold of the back of Dean’s head pressing in for the kiss he wanted so badly. They thoroughly mapped out the others mouth while fitting their bodies together like two puzzle pieces.

“Fuck Cas.” Dean breathed against his lips when they pulled apart. Cas hummed contentedly all the while running his hand up Dean’s back, over his t-shirt. One of Dean’s hands was still grasping Cas’ lapel the other hand settled around his waist. He felt good. He couldn’t describe it, like a bright light was shinning out of him. He suddenly remembered what Meg had said years ago after kissing Cas, _I feel so clean_. He understood now, like somehow his soul was brighter…and he could somehow feel that. Cas kissed him for long minutes again, Dean happy to let him take control.

“I think I can feel your grace.” 

“Is…is that alright?”

“Yeah it’s great.” Dean smiled and took Cas’ hand. “Come on.” He turned and led the way to his bedroom, Cas close behind. Once Dean closed the door his hands set to work divesting Cas of his coat and jacket, and shirt, and tie. _Why is he wearing so many clothes?_ Before he could finish unbuttoning, Cas distracted him with another kiss his hands pushing the edge of Dean’s shirt up to feel the skin underneath. Dean lifted his arms allowing Cas to pull it off him before continuing his own task of undressing Cas. He pushed him down on his bed when he finally got the last button undone. He took a moment to drink in the sight before him. Dean’s gaze fell onto the space where he had seen the curse eating Cas away, he trailed his fingers along where the cracks had been.

“I’m fine Dean.” Cas smoothed his hand up and down Dean’s arm in a comforting gesture. Dean knelt down on the bed and leaned in to press kisses against his abdomen. Cas’ hand gently carded through Dean’s short hair. Dean slowly made his way up Cas’ body. He stopped to lick and suck at a nipple. Cas gasped in surprise when Dean gently grazed his teeth against the nub. He worked up farther until he was mouthing at Cas’ neck and his hand pulling at the fly of his pants. 

“Is this ok?” Dean could hardly recognize his own voice. He stared into Cas’ eyes then, the blue eaten up by black in his arousal.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas placed his hand on his cheek and pulled him down into a kiss that had Dean pressing his own growing erection down against the angel. He finished undoing Cas’ pants and stood to pull them off. Cas was naked on his bed, flushed and hard and without a doubt the best thing he’d ever seen. Cas propped himself up on his elbows, bow furrowed when Dean did nothing more than stand there. Dean lifted the band of his sleep shorts up and out over his straining cock. He pushed them down and kicked them to the side. Cas sat up the rest of the way those amazing eyes raking over him in a way that made Dean sure he was flushing like a tomato. The other man reached out resting his hands on Dean’s hips, thumbs making small circles against the sensitive skin there. Dean stared down at Cas’ beautiful face just inches from his hard cock, the sight making it twitch. 

“Cas.”

“Dean, you’re perfect.” 

“Well, we both know that isn’t true.” He ran his hand down the side of his face. Cas smiled, a real smile.

“Maybe.” Cas kissed the crown of the dick then, just a touch of his tongue flicking out. “but I can’t remember wanting something as much as I want you before.” Dean tried to imagine how Cas could go millennia not want something this bad. He couldn’t fathom it. “I don’t know…I’ve never…” He gave the head of Dean’s cock a questioning lick. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“No, I very much want to.” Cas moved one of his hands so that it was holding the base of his dick.

“As long as you cover your teeth, trust me it’ll feel good.” Cas smirked up at Dean before swallowing him down. Cas took him to the root almost immediately. Oh right, Cas didn’t need to breath, or have any kind of bodily functions…like say a gag reflex. “Oh my God, Cas!” Dean shouted, then whimpered pitifully when Cas pulled off completely and looked up at him. “What, why’d you stop?”

“I know it’s customary Dean, but I would rather you not call out my father’s name while we have sex.” Dean was completely confused for a second, but quickly realized his mistake, and laughed out loud. “It’s not funny Dean.”

“Yeah, I get it. Sorry babe, I’ll watch it from now on.” Satisfied with Dean’s promise he returned to sucking Dean’s brain out of his dick. Dean had been deep throated a few times before, but this was something else. He could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat and he just kept swallowing around the length in his mouth. Dean was helpless, but to grip the back of Cas’ head, surely pulling at his hair. He caught a few, ‘Oh my God’s’ before they had a chance to leave his mouth. Cas started to pull off only to suckle at the head tonguing at the slit like Dean was his favorite flavor of ice cream. Dean pulled Cas off, but he couldn’t suppress another whimper at the loss.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, that was fan-fucking-tastic! I just didn’t want to come yet.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Dean knelt on the bed again this time straddling Cas. He adjusted himself until his cock was dragging against Cas’ causing the angel to groan and tip his head back. Dean captured his lips again before explaining.

“The point is that we both come.” He punctuated with a thrust of his hips. A part of him thought he was like a teenager. The were just making out and rubbing against each other instead of having sex, but right now he wasn’t ready to wrap his head around full on gay sex. Plus it’s not like Cas was complaining. He was devouring Dean’s mouth as Dean kept rutting against him, snaking a hand down to wrap around both of them. He was glad to find Cas leaking pre-come like a faucet since it meant he didn’t have to stop to grab for some lube. Cas let out another growl that Dean was already developing a thing for, and in a show of his inhuman strength lifted Dean and flipped him onto his back as if he weighed nothing. “Yes!” Dean hissed as Cas settled between his thighs. He tried not to examine too closely the implication of being on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around Cas’ hips. Instead he just enjoyed how this new angle allowed Cas to thrust down better, and how he fucked Dean’s fist now, cock dragging against the other man’s in a way that made Dean’s toe’s curl. Cas was babbling something that Dean couldn’t understand, but he had a suspicion it was enochian. “Fuck Cas! I’m so close, come for me baby.” Dean watched Cas’ face as his orgasm hit. It seemed to take him by surprise, mouth open in a wordless shout. His blue eyes lit up…literally. It was that little blue glow that was Cas’ grace, and it washed over Dean making him feel So. Fucking. _Good_. Dean moaned as he came all over his own fist adding to the mess that now covered his stomach. Cas had his head buried where Dean’s neck met his shoulder, but still managing to keep himself up so as to not squish his lover. Dean let his legs fall to the bed as he came down and ran the hand not covered in come through Cas’ hair. 

Eventually Cas lifted his head and rolled onto his back next to Dean. “Wow, that was…fuck that was great.” Cas hummed his assent to that and they lay next to each other until Dean remembered he had drying come all over his stomach. He grabbed some tissues to wipe up the mess. When he was done he grabbed his discarded shorts, and maybe he was just copying Dean, Cas too found his boxers and put them on. All the while neither of them said a thing. _Fuck this is akward_. He really didn’t know what to do now. Was this a mistake? What was Dean thinking! Well, Dean hadn’t been thinking. That was the problem, not with his upstairs brain anyway. Fuck did he just ruin their friendship because he couldn’t keep it in his pants? Cas stood awkwardly, just like Dean, under the weight of their silence. Then he reached for his pants. _Shit!_ This wasn’t right, Cas wasn’t some one nightstand that grabs their clothes and leaves quickly. “Don’t…” Cas froze with the pants still in his hand. He turned wide unsure eye to Dean and he was struck with the same stupid idea that got him into this mess; that he was in love. In love with this impossible, overly literal being with puppy-dog eyes that could rival Sammy’s, and it was stupid. He was being stupid. “Cas,” He sighed, “put those down.” Cas did as he was asked. Apparently Cas didn’t know what to do now either. Dean pulled back the covers, “Come on.” He said getting into bed.

“Dean, I don’t sleep.” Dean was lying in bed with Cas still standing awkwardly to the side.

“So, you can sit in the kitchen, in the dark not doing anything, or you can lay here, in the dark not doing anything.” Cas looked down at the bed still just standing there. “Cas?”

“I thought you were uncomfortable with me watching you sleep.” Dean thought about it, yeah, that was kind of weird but he just wanted Cas close right now.

“Well how about you just pretend to sleep until I fall asleep?” Cas considered this before climbing into bed. They faced each other and Dean was feeling stupid again, before just pulling Cas toward him and planting a sweet kiss on those pink lips. He rested his arm around Cas’ waist and Cas put his arm around him softly stroking his back. Cas grinned when they parted in a way he rarely got to see. Dean knew he was being stupid before. This was Cas. Cas who has seen him at his very worst, who he’s tried to kill on a few occasions and who still sees something good in him, something worth believing in. Who still loves him, despite the fact that this is almost certainly against Heaven’s rules. This is Cas, who he trusts with his life and now his heart. He’d have to be pretty dumb to think that whatever was growing between them will change that. “Just don’t go getting all mushy on me.” Cas didn’t let go but he did roll his eyes and settle down more into his pillow eyes closed already feigning sleep.

“Perish the thought, Dean.” 

“We’re going to have to work on your pillow talk, babe.”

“I don’t know what that is.” He shot back without opening his eyes.

“It’s when you say sweet things to each other after sex.” Dean started kissing Cas, but he made no effort to kiss back so Dean moved to his cheek. “You say how good they made you feel.” A kiss on his nose. “You talk about how devastatingly handsome they are.” He kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth where it curled up in a poorly concealed smile. “You say how fucking lucky you are to have them” 

“I thought you didn't want displays of sentimentality.” Cas cracked one eye open to peer at Dean skeptically. Dean finished off by pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead. 

“You tell them what a dork they are, but that you’ll put up with it anyway.” When Dean pulled away both blue eyes were now trained on him. Cas leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“You’re a dork, but I’ll put up with you anyway.” He said when he pulled back. Dean laughs despite himself and holds Cas tighter gently bumping their heads together.

“Smartass.” Dean falls asleep with a smile on his face and Cas pretends to sleep through the night wrapped in Dean’s arms. When he wakes up he finds that not much has changed. Aside from a good morning kiss, their day is the same as it ever is. Except now Cas is his. Until now he never realized how much he needed that to be true. 

He brushes his hand against Cas’ as they pass and it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

And if Sam notices he doesn’t say anything. 

And if Sam thinks he’s getting a thank you he can forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've been reading too much Spirk lately, Cas was sounding a little too much like Spock before I published it. Hopefully I fixed that. :)


End file.
